The present invention relates generally to obtaining accurate optical emission spectroscopy measurements in a plasma environment in which optical sensor window films are present. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method to utilize the near infrared region of the electromagnetic spectrum to obtain measurements through a clouded window, with a low absorption of light, which avoids the large light absorption in the ultraviolet and visible light.